


We all need a helping hand.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Sometimes, whether we tell them or not, our best friends will be there to help us through our problems.Even if those problems seem like they'll never fade, sometimes just forgetting about them helps-even if just temporarily.





	

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I leapt over any roots from trees or any holes in the dirt as the wind blew my hair behind me. Tears stung at my eyes as my chest felt like it was going to tighten so much that I couldn't breathe. In fact, it was becoming hard for me to breathe.   
  
"I've gotta find somewhere to hide. There _has to be_ somewhere." It was a lie that I told myself as I ran through the forest, the night sky barely shined through the tops of the trees that seemed never-ending. My foot got caught on a small root I had failed to see and I came crashing down to the ground;Knocking any remaining air out of my lungs. My eyes momentarily closed but re-opened widely as I heard it. Footsteps. The footsteps of the very thing chasing me. I tried desperately to get a look at it, to understand what it was chasing me but I knew that as soon as I allowed an opening that I would be dead meat; Another meal for this predator. 

Pushing myself up, I bursted back into a sprint searching-longing-for somewhere safe to hide. Skidding to a stop, I found myself at the edge of a cliff. Hearing as the predator behind me closed the empty distance between us, I begged for a sign on how to get away. There was a river below the edge of the cliff, but the drop was too far for me to be able to survive if I jump. To my left, there was fog rolling in which made the terrain difficult to see beyond ten feet from my standing location. To my right, the terrain was blanketed by shadows as the night grew darker and they crept closer to me making my surroundings just as difficult as the fog. 

Turning to face the very thing that had been chasing me, I couldn't believe my eyes as it wasn't just one predator. No. This was far worse. 

My chest tightened back up and my throat felt as if someone was gripping it as hard as they could. My eyes stung with tears from the fear that began to overtake my body more than before. There were countless enemies making their way towards me, closing in step by lonely step. They weren't made up of a full figure; They seemed to be shadows but their movements made them look as if they were... _glitching_? Shaking my head, I tried to clear my head and debated the pros and cons of each way out. Maybe I should just take a chance with the fog, I thought to myself but only as one of the shadows reached out a bony, skeletal hand towards me; Its fingers grazed my skin as I began to fall. 

The ground beneath me had given out, and now I was falling towards the river below. Time felt as if it had stopped as I reached out for something-anything. Feeling as I gripped onto a lone tree branch, I knew I didn't have too long before it would give out with my weight being added on. The current of the river made it look and sound more of a rapid than its previous state. I hung there, my left arm holding onto the branch as my right arm and my legs dangled freely in the air. Closing my eyes, I decided to wait out my fate; Either those shadows would find their way to me and make me their prey, or I'd fall into the rapid water below as it carried away my body. Either way, I determined, I would be a goner.   
  
Hearing shouting above me, I opened my eyes with confusion as I looked up. What once had been a night sky was now a clear,bright shade of blue; The sun shined endlessly over the land, and nature had seemed to come back to life. The chirps of the birds in the trees, the sounds of squirrels and the fresh, clean air with an occasional cool breeze that kept the weather just right; Not too hot, but not too cold. There were four people leaning over the edge as they all aimed to get my attention, cheering when it worked though none of us were out of the woods just yet-so to say. They were always there, though I couldn't understand how at the time.

I couldn't make out their faces, and their voices sounded so familiar but I had a hard time placing them right away. My heart felt relieved to see them, but my mind knew not to get my hopes up as I was still dangling over the rapids-Or what used to be the rapids, as I now realized that the water had once again calmed to its original state once I took the time to observe it. One of the four tossed something down to me and I gripped my fingers around it. Realizing it was rope, I used the combination of their strength and mine to slowly make my way back up the side of the cliff, taking care to watch for any weak spots that could send me right back down. 

Nearing the edge, two of the four took my left arm as the other two took my right and they helped to heave me back onto the ground. Taking the time to look at their faces, I realized that I knew these four people in front of me all along. Tears welled up in my eyes as I began to sob- this time, tears of happiness. "Don't go getting all soft on us now." One of them stated. One by one, they grabbed me and before I knew it, we were all standing in a group hug in the middle of the forest. Minutes passed as the hug slowly broke up and I used the palms of my hands to wipe the tears off my face to try to make myself not look like such a mess. 

These four people who were standing in front of me, who came to help regardless of the fact that they didn't know what was happening; Well, it was simple. They were my four closest, best friends. They didn't have to know what was going on, they were there and that's all I needed. Even when I didn't tell them about the problems I was having, they made me _forget_ that the problems existed when we talked and I could _never_ thank them enough for that.   
  
Maybe only one of them will read this, maybe not. At the end of the day, these best friends of mine? _I wouldn't change them for the world_ , regardless of any fights or disagreements we've had. _I love them to death, and all that matters is we all have each other._  
  
So, once again, I say thank you to them.   
Whether they know how much I appreciate them or not, I'll never be able to say with words how much they mean to me.


End file.
